


【信獸】Thirty Days

by sakurasan



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, 信獸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasan/pseuds/sakurasan
Summary: 深夜讀物。微黑暗的走向。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜讀物。  
> 微黑暗的走向。

[六月的第一天]

才剛踏入六月的開端，原來的日常因為那個人的出現而改變。

那個只有他和溫尚翊才知道的秘密基地，意外的看見一個陌生的身影。  
他躲在門外打量著那身影，因為那個人坐著的關係他無法確實那個人的身形是如何，但從那熊壯的背影推測這個人應該是個身形高大的成年人。  
他低頭看了看自己，想了想好像毫無勝算正想要轉身放輕腳步逃走的時候，那個人突然間轉過頭看著他。

在看到對方的臉的那一刻，雙腳像是被強力膠黏住一樣不能動彈。  
如同照鏡子一樣，那是他每天早上洗漱的時候都會看到的景象，只是少了現在的青澀，多了分成熟。

那是另一個他，但又不是現在的他。

『你…是誰…』

問句不自覺從口中脫出，怎麼可能是他自己…  
明明…他就在這裡…

平行時空，這四個字突然在他腦海裡閃過，可是真的有那種事情嗎…

他只見對方的嘴角勾起一抹笑容，用著與自己一模一樣的聲音說著。

『我，是未來的你。』

TBC


	2. 【信獸】Thirty Day : Day 2

[六月的第二天]

邊拿著紙巾擦著汗邊偷偷瞄著坐在一旁做著同樣動作的另一個自己，汗水再次沾濕了他在意到不行的鬢角。

如果對方不是說出了那件只有他自己才會知道的事情，他是不會相信眼前這個人的說話。  
他只會認為那只是剛好跟自己長得差不多，滿口胡言亂語的神經病。

那個結束成果發表會後去了溫尚翊家留宿所發生的事情，他誰都沒說過。  
拜託，那件事實在是太尷尬了。  
溫尚翊的房間不大，一張單人床、書櫃和吉他佔據了房間大部分的位置。聊到天亮的他終於忍不住睡意打算小睡一下便離開，還在發育長大的他們，怎麼擠也不可能一同睡在那張單人床上。  
作為主人的溫尚翊把床鋪讓給了他，而自己則拿了張薄墊睡在地板上，他也毫不客氣的拉過薄被就睡下。

就在他睡得矇矓間，他感覺到有甚麼東西闖進他的被子裡。懷裡那不屬於他的熱源讓他微瞇著眼想要把那東西推開時，唇上一陣柔軟的觸感把他嚇得睡瞬間全沒。

他猛地睜開眼，溫尚翊那張放大了的臉映入眼簾。  
對方的眼睛還是閉上像是還在睡夢當中，他正要開口的時候，對方低下頭在他頸脖位置蹭了蹭。

他感覺到自己的身體變得僵硬，心跳得有點快，腦裡開始禁不住想。

溫尚翊，是不是在暗示點甚麼…

就在他還在胡思亂想的時候，懷裡人突然冒出的說話解開了他的疑惑。

『小暴…你今天怎麼那麼硬…』

他立馬側過頭，果然看見一隻粉色的暴力熊。

原來他以為自己是隻布偶…  
他有點舒了口氣，但又有種異樣的感覺充斥在心口。

就在他還在回憶當中的時候，另一個他突然開口了。

『溫尚翊的行蹤，你知道多少？』

TBC


	3. 【信獸】Thirty Days: Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS:這個時空的陳信宏在這個階段是還沒察覺自己對溫尚翊的那些小心思。
> 
> 4/6:稍稍修了一點點。

[六月的第三天]

看著那高大的背影，他不禁把臉上的口罩往上提一提。  
他想起昨天晚上的事情，還是有點不敢相信…

※

溫尚翊的行蹤？

他皺起眉頭不再掩飾的看向對方，總覺得有種危險的味道從對方身上撒發出來，一個奇怪的念頭一閃而過。  
即使這個人是未來的他，也不代表他會讓他的兄弟有被傷害的機會。

『你想要幹嘛？』

腦袋一直在轉動想著要怎樣糊弄過去，他直覺不能告訴他溫尚翊會去哪了，但卻忍不住想，未來的他們，到底發生了甚麼事？  
為甚麼另一個他會來到這裡？

他眼睛一直緊緊盯著，然後他看見對方站了起來。  
有種強大的壓迫感向他襲來，他下意識的身體往後退。

『你以為我真的不知道嗎？你跟溫尚翊發生過的，我也經歷過。這個時候的我，跟溫尚翊最常不是在吉他社的活動室，就是在他家裡，不然就是在冠佑，不，現在還是叫諺明，在那租用的練團室。』

他的視線無法從另一個自己身上移開。  
無數的疑團和猜測讓他開始困惑，然而對方下一秒所說的話讓他瞬間大腦當機。

『你知道嗎？我喜歡溫尚翊。

在我那個時空，我們跟石頭、瑪莎還有諺明組了一個樂團，還很幸運的大受歡迎。我跟不二良開設了一個服裝品牌，每天不是在忙音樂的事情，就是在忙服裝店的事情。

我甚麼都有了，可是我沒有了溫尚翊…』

沒有了溫尚翊？是甚麼意思…  
難道…不可能…

另一個自己好像看穿了他萌起的想法，抬起手拍了拍他的肩頭。

『他沒事，只是…他結婚了…』對方深呼吸了一口氣再說。

『到現在我還沒辦法祝福他，我曾經以為只要他幸福快樂就夠了，自己總有一天會放得開笑著開他跟他老婆的玩笑，但是我做不到。

你知道在台上跟他開玩笑說下一個當爸的是他的時候，我有多難受。他應該是我的，而不是那個半路出現的女人。

老天爺給了我一個機會，讓我來到這個時空重來一次。這一次，我不會再讓別人搶走溫尚翊。』

他無法反應過來，所以…未來的他…喜歡溫尚翊？  
然後現在因為要得到他，想要傷害溫尚翊？

『你想對這裡的溫尚翊做甚麼？』絲毫沒察覺到自己語氣裡透露著的不善，他現在只是想要知道答案。

對方只是微微一笑，然後緩緩開口。

『你知道怎樣讓一個人完全依賴著你嗎？』

※

他不自然的順了順鬢角，那個問題怎樣都讓他覺得不對勁，他覺得必須要想辦法把人騙回那個秘密基地。  
小說不都這樣說？哪裡來就哪裡去…

他邊走著邊留意四周有沒有合適的東西能讓他輕易的把人擊暈過去，最後他悄悄的把一枝比較粗壯的樹枝藏在身後，準備一到達目的地就行動。

TBC


	4. 【信獸】Thirty Days: Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老是打另一個他有點累，還是打陳信宏吧(雖然只差一個字XD
> 
> PS: 日更果然是不可能，用暈倒就方法混過去還不錯XD

[這是…第幾天了？]

意識有點模糊，他像是早上還沒從睡夢中完全清醒過來似的搞不清楚現況一樣。  
額頭的位置在發痛，他想要抬手揉一揉痛處卻發現雙手無法動彈。

這是…怎麼了…  
他被綁住了嗎？

痛感讓他當下無法冷靜思考，身下微冷且硬的觸感告訴他現在大概是躺在鋪著磁磚的地上。  
他被誰襲擊了嗎？  
那個人想幹嘛？

這個狀況只維持了一段短暫的時間，當痛感緩緩消散，遺失的記憶像是打開了水龍頭一樣湧進腦裡。

對…那個時候他想要把另一個他帶到秘密基地後打暈，看看會不會能讓軌道回復正常的時候，那個人像是知曉自己會這樣做似的，在他舉起樹枝正要用力敲下去的時候轉身接住，並且反過來用那枝樹枝把他打暈了。

明明都是陳信宏，怎麼另一個他猶如擁有怪力一樣輕易的把東西搶走…  
果然成人跟少年還是有差吧…

正當他還在唸著力量上的不公時，開門的聲音奪過他的注意力。  
他稍稍抬頭往聲音的方向看過去，果然看到的是拿著大包小包的另一個他。  
對方看見他醒來也毫不表現出任何驚慌失措，像是早已預料他會在這個時候醒來似。

『醒了？』

陳信宏走到餐桌附近把袋子放下，面無表情的模樣卻讓他有點發毛。

『你想要幹嘛？ 這裡是哪裡？』

他試著保持鎮靜，這個場面太似曾相識了。  
不就是那些偵探小說裡描述的案發經過嗎…  
可是他也是陳信宏啊，儘管他對這個陳信宏毫無認識，但他相信對方怎也不會把自己殺掉吧…

『這裡是哪裡不重要。』陳信宏背對著他兩手微微向下移動像是在袋子裡找著些甚麼，『我有說過吧？我來這裡是要找回溫尚翊把他留在我身邊不讓他再給別人搶走。』

聲音停下，手上的動作也停下。

他看見陳信宏轉過身往他這邊走過來然後蹲下，這時他才發現陳信宏手上拿著一枝藥膏。

『這裡的溫尚翊本來應該是你的，所以我不介意跟你共同擁有。但是有一件事我想我應該要先跟你說清楚。』

陳信宏彎下身湊近他的耳朵，然後用著低啞的聲音說著然後退開。

『雖然我們是同一個人，可是我的佔有慾比你要多上萬倍。』

這是…甚麼意思…  
他想不到，或是他不敢往那方面想。

他只是看著陳信宏站起來然後走進了餐桌旁的房間裡。  
就在房門關上前的一瞬間，他幾乎停住了呼吸。

他看到地上凌亂的衣服，還有床上那熟悉的身影…

TBC


	5. 【信獸】Thirty Days: Trapped

[如果可以的話，能不能不走到五月的盡頭]

他大概又被移動到別的位置吧？  
手依然被捆住，但他知道他已經不在他最初醒來的那個地方了。  
身下不再是冰冷的磁磚，而是柔軟的床墊。  
眼睛漸漸適應了黑暗，他環視四周，整個房間沒有多餘的裝飾和家具。

額頭已經不再疼痛，他還清楚記得那天他從那門縫看見溫尚翊躺在那張床上的時候，他差點抓狂了。  
他躺在地上掙扎著，想要坐下來可是越急越抓不到平衡點。手被綁住的地方傳來微微的刺痛感，大概因為磨擦而破皮受損。

他像個瘋子一樣向著那道門大叫著。  
他對陳信宏說不要碰溫尚翊，他喊著溫尚翊的名字，但給他的回應全是一片沉默。

他搞不清楚到底是房間的隔音太好讓他一點動靜也聽不到，還是裡頭真的一點聲音都沒發出來。  
他只是想知道溫尚翊怎麼了，陳信宏是不是對他做甚麼了。

不知喊了多久，連他的喉嚨也感到乾涸沙啞，聲音越來越小，他連續吞嚥了幾下才勉強再喊了幾聲。  
他不知道他為什麼會那麼著急，甚至連自己現在甚麼狀況也顧不及。  
最後，大概是他喊累了，又或是他身體在給他一個警號，他的意識漸漸再次變得模糊，然後失去知覺。

他嘗試捲起雙腳看看能不能把捆在背後的手移到前方，但由於他的腳筋太硬，不能太貼近胸口，以至於他花了點時間才把腳穿過雙手。  
他看了看那捆住他雙手的繩子，找到繩末端用牙齒大力的扯動解綁。

扭動一下手腕舒展一下，他走到門前把耳朵貼近門板，門外依然沒有聲音。  
他伸手握住門把，輕而緩慢的嘗試扭動。  
門把輕易的被轉動，看來陳信宏沒有把門鎖上，他小心翼翼的先把門打開一個細縫，瞄了瞄不見任何人影便放輕力度把門打開走了出去。

當他看到那間曾經看見溫尚翊在的房間正要進去的時候，剛移動的腳步因為那把聲音而停住了。

『你要進去找阿翊？』

他轉過身，看見陳信宏臉無表情的翹著腿坐在沙發上說著，對於他能從房間裡走出來毫不感到驚訝，像是他會逃出來都是預料之中似的。

『阿翊？ 誰讓你這樣叫他？』然後突然想到甚麼，激動的衝到陳信宏身前一手抓住對方的衣領，『你對他做了甚麼！？』

陳信宏只是抬了抬頭，神情認真的看著他的雙眼。

『現在的你喜歡溫尚翊嗎？』

在聽到這個問題時心臟好像漏跳了一拍，但他只是把這件事歸咎於對方說話時的氣勢而不是喜歡溫尚翊那五個字。

『關你屁事，不要打算跳過我的問題。』

陳信宏只是挑了挑眉，嘴角微翹語氣略帶挑撥的說著。

『你不是都知道了？』

就在他正打算揮拳往陳信宏的臉上揍上一拳的時候，陳信宏又開口了。

『把這個喝了，我就讓你進去。』陳信宏用眼神示意他前方那個玻璃杯，裡頭裝著的是透明的液體。

不知道是甚麼，但他最壞的想法也只是覺得那杯也許是酒。因為他們都是同一個人，應該都不會喝酒吧？  
雖然他還沒喝過酒，但想著只是一杯應該不會那麼快便醉倒吧？

於是他拿起了那個玻璃杯一飲而下，完全沒注意到陳信宏那越來越上勾的嘴角…

TBC


End file.
